


Guilt

by DragonChild42



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Broken Bucky Barnes, Death, Good Peter, Guilt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChild42/pseuds/DragonChild42
Summary: Bucky feels guilt over the people he killed when he was held captive by Hydra, writing their names and occupations until he collapses from exhaustion. Luckily for him, Peter is there to help him through it.





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smithuoso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithuoso/gifts).

> I wrote this little drabble for a friend, I hope she likes it ❤
> 
> Inspired by [ this picture ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BWKLc76jiC4/?igshid=9alyoamyjhpv)  
on Instagram done by [ @the_life_of_bucky_barnes](https://www.instagram.com/the_life_of_bucky_barnes%22)

The wall behind him was littered with the names and occupations of the people he killed during his time with Hydra, lines running down from where the marker fell out of his hands when he finally collapsed from exhaustion. He was curled up on the bed, a mostly empty bottle of bourbon clutched to his chest as he slept, sweat glistening over his skin, cut through by two lines running down his cheeks from crying.  
  
Peter's heart clenched in his chest as he stared at the sight in front of him, crossing the room and gently taking the bottle away before crawling into bed and nestling himself against Bucky's chest. There was a grunt above his head from the former soldier causing him to tip it back and look up at him, chestnut curls tickling the underside of his chin in the process. "It's just me." He mumbled softly, feeling the tense body behind him slowly start to relax as he was properly embraced.  
  
"What're you doing in here? Don't you have a morning class?" Bucky's voice was heavy with sleep, Brooklyn and Russian accents mixing together as he buried his nose in the mess of curls.  
  
"Friday said you were having a hard night... I didn't want you to be alone." Peter barely felt the kiss pressed to the top of his head, arms drawing him in closer as a thumb rubbed slow circles against his hip. "You know you can ask me, any time of day or night, and I'd come running... Right?"  
  
"I know... It's something I needed to do." The boy in his arms left it alone at that, having given a small nod before properly curling up in his arms and settling in for the night. "I love you, Peter."  
  
"I love you too. Get some sleep Buckaroo."  
  
Maybe one night Bucky would be able to ask for help and Peter would be more than happy to stay with his boyfriend for as long as he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [ Tumblr](https://dragonchild42.tumblr.com) and [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/dragon_child42)!  
I'd love to get some requests, it may take me a bit to get to it but I'll do my best to write it when I can!


End file.
